Kickin' It In the Chat Room
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors, plus Grace and Mika, have some fun in the chat room, and at the end of it all, Jack and Kim get together! :) Funny, cute, and romantic. Just a one-shot, not planning on expanding it unless you guys really want me to! I hope you like it!


**_"SwasomeSwagmaster" has logged on._**

**_"LilEasyRapper" has logged on._**

**_"e=mc_****_2_****_mathlete" has logged on._**

**_"Glittergurl4ever" has logged on._**

**_"SexyKarateBeast" has logged on._**

**_"KarateGurl482" has logged on._**

**_"ji'Bogatonakdgui" has logged on._**

**_"NMSNerdGirl" has logged on._**

LilEasyRapper: Hey guys! What's up?

LilEasyRapper: Hi Grace ;)

KarateGurl482: Oooooh! A winky face! Eddie's in luvvvvvvv!

LilEasyRapper: Shut up, Kim

KarateGurl482: ExCUSE me?!

LilEasyRapper: Um…I mean, I like you're username? Please don't hurt me! Grace likes this face!

Glittergurl4ever: Hey Eddie! Are we still on for our date tonight? And he's right Kim, I do love his adorable face!

LilEasyRapper: Yup! We are going to go see 'The Love Cruise'

Glittergurl4ever: Awwww! A romantic movie! You're so sweet! xx

KarateGurl482: *eye roll* Ya'll are freaks

SexyKarateBeast: Dude, that title sounds so sappy, I feel like less of a man just reading it

NMSNerdGirl: Well, I have seen the movie and it is all about the probability of people falling in love on an enchanted boat. Very unscientific.

e=mc2mathlete: I agree with Julie on this, it's highly unlikely and has no scientific data to back it up.

SwasomeSwagmaster: Dude, movies aren't supposed to be boring and all schooly! That's what school is for, yo!

NMSNerdGirl: Technically Jerry, "schooly" is not a word.

e=mc2mathlete: Technically Jerry, "schooly" is not a word.

KarateGurl482: And it's not creepy at all that you two typed that at the exact same time *eye roll*

ji'Bogatonakdgui: This word, "schooly" was a word in my country! It means to put a curse on a man's last goat :)

SwasomeSwagmaster: Yo, Mika, gurl! Good to see ya on our IM page! What it do?

ji'Bogatonakdgui: Well my uncle is not having a lot of business right now and so I am taking my break. This IM process is very interesting; nothing like what we have in my country.

e=mc2mathlete: Jerry, I would like to point out that Mika is not even from America, yet she STILL has better grammar than you.

SwasomeSwagmaster: Milton! Dude, that is so not swag, yo!

Glittergurl4ever: Um, Mika? What does your username 'ji'Bogatonakdgui' mean?

ji'Bogatonakdgui: It means "A young girl between the ages of 15 and 17 who was born in a rich family in a rural village in Hakmakhistan that has gone to live with her poor uncle and his goat who run a restaurant in America."

SwasomeSwagmaster: …

SexyKarateBeast: …

NMSNerdGirl: …

LilEasyRapper: …

Glittergurl4ever: …

e=mc2mathlete: Wow…that's…specific…

Karategurl482: Now that's a big bowl of word salad right there!

ji'Bogatonakdgui: What is this "world salad"? Is it like your "alphabet soup"?

Karategurl482: No. It's an expression that just means a lot of words

Glittergurl4ever: Ok, I'm officially bored hanging out with you freaks. I'm out.

**_Glittergurl4ever has logged out._**

NMSNerdGirl: Well that wasn't insulting at all

KarateGurl482: Grace has good intentions, but she can be a bit harsh at times

SexyKarateBeast: I know I'm gonna regret asking this, Milton, but what is e=mc2?

Karategurl482: Oh, you're gonna regret it alright, Jack!

e=mc2mathlete: Well, it is a math formula that is used for calculating…

Karategurl482: MILTON!

SexyKarateBeast: MILTON!

SwasomeSwagmaster: MILTON!

LilEasyRapper: MILTON!

e=mc2mathlete: Sorry! Jack asked! Actually, that was very interesting how you all posted your responses at the exact same time. I could probably do a scientific study on that!

NMSNerdGirl: I think it sounds fun!

e=mc2mathlete: Awesome! Do you want to come over and work on it right now? We could probably have it done by Monday if we got started now! And then we could turn it in for extra credit!

**_e=mc_****_2_****_mathlete has logged out._**

**_NMSNerdGirl has logged out._**

Karategurl482: *eye roll*

Karategurl482: You know Jack; you shouldn't say things that aren't true

SexyKarateBeast: Excuse me? I never lie! That's part of the Wasabi Code!

Karategurl482: Well then you'll want to change your username…because you're not sexy and you're not a beast

SexyKarateBeast: Oh, c'mon, Kimmy…you're just jealous because you want a piece of this ;)

SwasomeSwagmaster: Whoo! Kim wants a slice of Jack pie!

Karategurl482: Jerry…

LilEasyRapper: Oh, man, you're in trouble now!

Karategurl482: Jerry. 1, you are so DEAD. 2, you better run tomorrow. 3, ELMO knows where you live…

SwasomeSwagmaster: AAAAAAAAAHH! NOOOOO! NOT ELMO!

**_SwasomeSwagmaster has logged out._**

SexyKarateBeast: Where'd he go?

ji'Bogatonakdgui: He probably went to go hide in the panic room in his basement. I better go comfort him.

**_ji'Bogatonakdgui has logged out._**

SexyKarateBeast: Back to you, Kim… you know I'm sexy ;)

Karategurl482: And why would I think that? Also, why do you care? I think YOU have a crush on ME

SexyKarateBeast: Whaaaat?! Pssh, no!

Kataregurl482: Mmhmm…sure…

SexyKarateBeast: If anyone has a crush on someone, it would be YOU on ME ;) Besides, who wouldn't want a piece of me?

LilEasyRapper: Okayyyyyyyyy…I'm gonna go now. Bye!

**_LilEasyRapper has logged out._**

Karategurl482: I think I'm the only one that DOESN'T want a piece of _that_…cause all the other sluts at school are constantly drooling over you

SexyKarateBeast: I know, I'm awesome! Did I tell you that I scored a date with Lorie later this week?

Karategurl482: Really? Oh...that's…great

Karategurl482: Um, Jack, I gotta go now. Bye.

**_Karategurl482 has logged out. _**

**_SwasomeSwagmaster has logged in._**

SwasomeSwagmaster: Kim, that is so not swag, yo! You do not tease a guy about Elmo!

SwasomeSwagmaster: Wait…what'd I miss?

SexyKarateBeast: Kim and I were teasing each other, and I told her that I scored a date with Lorie, and then she grew cold and said she had to go

SwasomeSwagmaster: Dude, I know I'm slow, but even I knew that Kim has a MAJOR crush on you!

SexyKarateBeast: Really?!

**_ji'Bogatonakdgui has logged in._**

ji'Bogatonakdgui: Yes, really Jack. I know, she has told me she likes you.

SexyKarateBeast: Dang! I really messed up, didn't I?

SwasomeSwagmaster: Yes, you did. You really messed up! I mean, your mistake is like, bigger than a mountain! Like, bigger than Mt. Everest! Really big mess up there, dude

SexyKarateBeast: Thank you, Jerry. #sarcasm.

SwasomeSwagmaster: You're welcome! :)

SexyKarateBeast: *eye roll* I have to go.

**_SexyKarateBeast has logged out._**

SwasomeSwagmaster: Wait – what'd I miss? I'm confused…

ji'Bogatonakdgui: You're lucky you're cute ;)

**_ji'Bogatonakdgui has logged out._**

SwasomeSwagmaster: Oh yeah! Mika thinks I'm cute! WHOO!

**_SwasomeSwagmaster has logged out._**

**The Next Day: Jack's P.O.V**

After my IM conversation with Mika and Jerry yesterday, I called Lorie and called off our date. When I went to school today, I tried to talk to Kim, but she completely avoided me. At the dojo, the guys and I were sparring when Kim walked in.

"Hey, Kim!" I exclaimed, running up to her.

"Hey, Jack," Kim greeted me awkwardly, "Um, I just remembered that my Aunt Charlotte is coming to visit, and I need to meet her at the airport. Bye!" She exclaimed, running out the door.

"Kim, wait!" I called, running after her.

I finally caught up to her at the other end of the mall, and I grabbed her arms, pulling her up so she pressed against my chest. Without a thought, I smashed my lips onto Kim's. She immediately kissed back, and once we pulled away, she looked at me quizzically.

"What about Lorie?" Kim asked quietly.

"Kim, Lorie doesn't matter. Or Donna. Or Kathy. You are the only girl I want. I realized that yesterday after our IM conversation. I realized that I have loved you since the moment I met you. And I was just trying to bury my feeling by dating other girls. But I only want to be with you. So please, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kim broke out into a huge grin. "Of course! I love you too, Jack! It practically tore me apart every time you went on a date with another girl." I smiled and Kim and I shared another passionate kiss. When we pulled, apart, I wrapped my arm around her torso and planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be able to call you mine." I told her.

Kim suddenly pulled away from me. "Jackson Monica Brewer! I am a human being, not a toy that BELONGS to you!" She exclaimed hotly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Kim, that's not what I meat!" I exclaimed, "I mean, you're not a toy, but you're my girlfriend, and you see, it's like…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaimed, tripping over my own words trying to explain to Kim.

Kim snuggled back up against me and kissed my cheek. "I'm kidding, you freak. I love you, and I'm happy that I'm yours."

I smiled and we connected our lips once again.

"So, you want to be my toy, huh?" I smirked as we walked back to the dojo together, "Kinky."

"Jack!"

**There ya go! I hope you liked it…I have read lots of chat one-shots, and I decided that it would be fun to do one – did everyone like the usernames I gave them? Did anyone catch that Austin & Ally reference there? :) R&R!**


End file.
